


Sweet Despair

by spxced_oxt27



Series: The Cracked Up Closers [1]
Category: Kenna - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Closing Ceremonies, F/F, Softball Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxced_oxt27/pseuds/spxced_oxt27
Summary: Jenna is a softball player who lives a happy life with great friends and a great girlfriend. But then she meets her rival, Kylee, and everything changes. This story includes multiple breakups, and eventual happiness.





	Sweet Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, that my friend Hanako had helped me come up with the ideas for. And yes, this is based off of true events.

#  Sweet Despair 

##  Chapter 1: Screwed Over 

###  Jenna’s POV 

§  
I just got to practice, and I don’t feel like myself at all. I’ve been in a horrible mood all day. It’s not that I don’t like my life or the things I do every day.. but today I just felt completely over it. I don’t even know what or why, but today just felt off. I got my contacts a couple of days ago, (yes I did have glasses) and I wanted to show Kylee... But she wasn’t there. I have honestly had such a significantly mood drop these last few days. Wanna know the worst part. I think Hanako notices it too. 

I think it’ll only be fair if I fill you in on everything before I continue complaining on and on about my goddamn mood drop. Well alright, here goes nothing. Hi, I’m Jenna. I’m fourteen years old and I’ve been playing softball for almost my whole life. It’s what I do best. I currently have a happy relationship with my beautiful girlfriend Jonquil, and things are going great with us. At least I thought they were. Before a couple of weeks ago, I could’ve never imagined myself in the situation I am in right now. Everything was


End file.
